The Floor is Lava
by Winter1112
Summary: Ruby Rose has faced many challenges since coming to Beacon. She's fought a crime lord, a half maiden, and even a terrorist organization. But none of that could prepare her for her greatest challenge of all. Nora's version of the Floor is Lava.


Ruby Rose has faced many challenges since coming to Beacon. She's fought a crime lord, a half maiden, and even a terrorist organization. But none of that could prepare her for her greatest challenge of all. Nora's version of the Floor is Lava. Nora Valkyrie has simply outdone herself with her obstacle course that wound all throughout the main courtyard of Beacon academy, and no one was spared. NO ONE! Even Professors Oobleck and Goodwitch had been forced into playing when they inadvertently wandered into the Queen of the Castle's zone of influence, and even now Ruby had to admit, she was scared for her life.

"Weiss! How are we going to survive this?!" she whined as she clings to her partner and girlfriend, Weiss Schnee. To her credit, Weiss has held herself together thus far, but even she was starting to lose her composure. To drag every last piece of furniture out of the dorms was one thing, but to convince a fellow student with a fire based semblance to create real fire running between all the various obstacles was simply too much.

"Ruby, I shall be honest with you." Weiss answers her as she clings to her adorkable girlfriend. "We are doomed. And it is our turn to move next."

"Just remember that I love you Weiss!"

"I love you too Ruby! Now come along! We shall survive this!" Both girls back up as far as they can on what was obviously once Jaune's bed. Even Weiss had felt bad for a quarter of a second as his shrieks of pain signaled his loss in this extreme game of the floor is lava, until she remembers that she would be spared from any further flirting and pathetic attempts to date her.

Taking a running start, they leap across hand in hand, landing heavily on the couch that had been taken from one of the common areas. After first making sure that they had suffered no serious injury, Weiss kneels up on the surprisingly comfy couch, shaking a fist at a cackling Nora.

"I shall defeat your paltry game Valkyrie! And you shall pay for burning my clothes!"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Come and get me if you can Schnee! I'm the Queen and this is my Castle!" Nora stands on top of a bed that was sitting on its end, Magnhild sitting on one shoulder. She was a reminder that victory was simple: Reach her and knock her off the bed and you win. It should have been simply, right? NO! As Yang found out right before she was knocked screaming into a literal lake of fire that bordered the game area, Nora had had the foresight to bury the end of the bed deeply into the ground, giving her a much more secure base for her current reign of terror.

"Miss Valkyrie! This is your last chance to end this insanity!" Professor Goodwitch calls out as she uses her semblance to move the bed she and Professor Oobleck were standing on over to the next safe zone, a low slung coffee table. "Stop this this instant and I will only give you a month of detention!"

"You want me Teach? Come and get me!" Nora crowed as she watched the two professors step carefully onto the table. Even they found that they had no other choice but participate, as Nora held the high ground, was not taking no or protests that they were professors as a valid reason to not play, and proved to them that she was a very good shot with her grenade launcher. Ruby reflects sadly on that fact, as she had sent Blake flying with a well-placed grenade after she had eliminated Yang.

"I'm afraid reasoning with her is out of the question Glynda. We have no choice but to continue onward." Oobleck told his impromptu partner as they both watch the bed they had been riding on ignite into flames the second Professor Goodwitch releases it from her semblance.

Coco Adel and Velvet Scarlatina were next. The two of them had simply wandered into the game area by accident, and found themselves forced to play at hammer point. Coco of course was not amused, but Velvet seemed to be having the time of her life. The rabbit Faunus was easily making each and every leap with ease, laughing and giggling as she keeps teasing her team leader and girlfriend as Coco barely makes each death defying leap.

"When I get to you Valkyrie, I'm going to take a pair of new sunglasses out of your ass!" Coco bellows as she scrambles onto what was once Yang's bed, while Velvet was already looking for her next landing spot.

"Language Miss Adel!"

"Those were thousand lien glasses!"

"Oh relax Coco, this game is easy!" Velvet giggles as she reaches down to support Coco, who was a bit unsteady on her feet.

"Easy for you to say, Bun Bun! You're not in short heels!"

Pyrrha and Ren were next. They too were making excellent progress as they simply used Pyrrha's semblance to cross, Ren sitting lotus style on her shield as she herself simply clings to Milo and fires it to move herself.

"Nora, this simply must stop! No one else needs to die!" Pyrrha calls out as she lands safely on a large table that had to have come from the cafeteria.

"Indeed Nora. This has gone on far enough." Ren certainly didn't seemed irritated to Ruby and Weiss, but they also didn't think that Nora would have taken things this far. Although the loss of Jaune Arc was a fine price to pay in Weiss's opinion.

"Just channel your inner sloth Rennie! I tell you what, if you can get me down, you don't have to make me pancakes for a whole day!"

At this point, Weiss has had enough. Her clothes were burned so badly she had been forced to borrow Ruby's cloak to preserve her modesty, she has watched two of her best friends and sisters-in-arms get thrown into a fiery grave, and her adorkable girlfriend was frightened. No one frightened her Ruby and lived to tell the tale.

"Last chance Valkyrie. Stop this and I shall allow you to live. Do not force me to end you!" Weiss yells out as she draws Myrtenaster from beneath the cloak, pointing it at a still cackling Queen of the Castle.

"Yeah Nora! As sure as my name is Ruby Rose-Schnee, I shall avenge my sister!"

Weiss cocks one white eyebrow up as she stops to look at Ruby. "Ruby Rose-Schnee?"

Ruby simply starts poking her forefingers together as she blushes a deep red. "What? Can't a girl dream?"

"You dunce!' Weiss replies affectionately, a small smile on her face.

"But I'm your dunce Weiss!"

"Hey lovebirds! I'm waiting!" Nora cries out, interrupting their moment. Magnhild was already held at the ready, as Nora squares herself for any type of incoming attacks. Weiss simply smiles in return as she prepares to unleash her secret weapon.

"Ruby, do you remember when your Double Chocolate Fudge cookies disappeared last month? The ones I order only for you because I love you so much?"

Ruby actually growls a bit as her hand unconsciously reaches for Crescent Rose. "Yeah. I'm still pretty mad about that. I didn't get a single one. There weren't even any crumbs left!"

Weiss does her best not to smile wider as her bait is set. "Well, I finally found out who the dastardly villain was that ate your favorite ooie, gooie, ultra-mega chocolatey treats that can only be purchased from one specific bakery in Atlas." This gets exactly the reaction she was hoping for, as Ruby has Crescent Rose out in less than a second, her silver eyes already glowing with her questionably righteous fury.

"Who. Ate. My. Cookies?!" Ruby manages to hiss out between teeth clenched so tightly together that Weiss was truly amazed that they hadn't shattered apart from the sheer pressure. The trap is now loaded, and Weiss smirks as she sees Nora take an involuntary step back, a growing look of panic on her features.

"Oh c'mon now Weiss, we really don't have to do this! Hey! Guess what? You and Ruby win! How's that?!" The flames vanish as soon as the words are spoken, but Weiss wasn't done yet. Oh no, a lesson must be taught after all. And vengeance must be sought for her fallen friends, as well as her ruined dress and frightened girlfriend. Especially for the frightened love of her life! Jaune was simply on his own for his vengeance from the afterlife.

"Well if you must know Ruby, Nora was the dastardly villainess who consumed your confectionary treasures." That did it! The trap was sprung! Although she was amazed at the sound that ripped from Ruby's throat. It simply wasn't human after all. But no matter! Justice has been served, and Nora Valkyrie was about to discover first hand why Yang always warned everyone to never, EVER touch Ruby's cookies or Ruby's girlfriend. Settling down on the couch properly, Weiss indulges herself with a smile as she could hear Ruby's bellows of rage and Nora's shrieks of fear.

"That was astoundingly clever of you Miss Schnee." Professor Goodwitch congratulates her as she walks up, Professor Oobleck in tow.

"Indeed Ms. Schnee! An excellent use of all the resources that you had at your disposal! Well done!" He takes a sip of his coffee mug before speeding away.

To Weiss's complete surprise, Yang and Blake suddenly flop down on the couch to either side of her, both of them smelling of sweat, burned clothes and singed hair. She couldn't help herself as she grabbed them both in a hug and held them close. "You're alive!"

"Yeah, Nora's stupid lake of fire had a pit under it. That's where me and Blakey landed." Yang breathed a sigh of relief that the Ice Queen was ok at least, even though it looked like she was all but naked under Ruby's cloak. "Now, where's Nora? I owe her for messing up my hair!"

"Agreed. She ruined my favorite pair of leggings, and my favorite book was burned!" There were very few things that made Blake angry, but damaging one of her books would do it every time.

"Don't worry, our redemption for our ruined clothes, hair and your book is currently attempting to capture the former Queen of the Castle as we speak." Pointing out towards the field before the Forever Fall forest, Blake and Yang stare in wide eyed amazement as Ruby chased after Nora, Crescent Rose waving dangerously in the air as she bellowed like a boarbatusk looking for the kill.

"I do believe this shall be more than adequate as punishment for Miss Valkyrie." Professor Goodwitch stated as she adjusted her glasses on her nose. "If you will be so kind as to inform her when next you see her Miss Schnee."

"Of course Professor. If she survives of course."

"If Mister Arc can survive being dropped into fire Miss Schnee, I am certain Miss Valkyrie shall survive Miss Rose's assault." She stated before walking off herself.

Weiss couldn't help but groan at the professor's last statement. _'And here I thought I was finally rid of Jaune'_ She thinks to herself. Deciding to find a new way to rid herself of the annoying boy another time, she settled down to watch the growing spectacle, as Ruby finally catches up to a screaming Nora, Velvet keeps jumping from obstacle to obstacle while Coco tries to stop her, and Pyrrha holds a screaming Jaune, who is still covered in burns all over his body. Taking comfort in Jaune's pain filled shrieks, Weiss allowed herself to relax between Yang and Blake, until Yang simply had to ruin her mood once more.

"Hey Weiss? What happened to your clothes?"

 _'Dammit Yang'_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Hello Everyone! My name is Winter and I want to thank everyone who has read and enjoyed my slice of White Rose madness! I have decided to make a complete series out of this that I will be labeling The Extreme Sports of Beacon. I am also accepting prompts and suggestions for different game and sports ideas! So feel free to comment or PM me with any ideas! All accepted ideas will have full credit given to the person who had the original idea, so let's all go play a rousing game of the floor is lava together!


End file.
